


Valkyrie Drive Futanari

by snakebit1995



Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: The story of Valkyrie Drive Mermaid but with Futanari.Contains: Futanari and Sex





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**I’ve wanted t do a Valkyrie Drive Mermaid Story for a while and with the English dub release I figured might as well do it now.**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

**In this world** , most women are born as futanari, they possess penises and have made the male gender somewhat irrelevant, although men do exist. Some women have another unknown mutation that gives the odd ability, when in a state of arousal, to transform into a living weapon. Mamori Tokonome is one of these such girls, although she doesn’t know that yet she was taken away from her home and sent to the tropical place known as Mermaid Island…and that’s where this story begins.

“Huh?” the petite girl with short red hair woke up on the shores “Where am I?”

The only memory Mamori had about arriving here was that some men came and picked her up…and now she was here.

* * *

 

 **Elsewhere** on the island a bespectacled woman prepared to have Mamori tested sending the closest “Knights” to do so.

“Miyasato and Kouzuki are in the area.” An aid told the woman.

“Those two…” the woman with the glasses sighed “They’re no doubt playing hooky.”

* * *

 

 **Back on the beach** two women were laying out under an umbrella.

One woman had short black hair and was wearing a strapless blue bikini, her body was slim and mostly flat.

The other had curly light brown hair, two large breast and a seriously ill fitting yellow bikini.

“Miyasato, Kouzuki?” an aid buzzed them on the receiver “Do you read?”

“Miyasato can’t come to the phone right now.” The black-haired woman mumbled.

“No Kouzuki either.” The busty brown haired girl added.

“You know I can see you.” The woman with the glasses appeared on their communicator screen.

“WAH!” the two sat up “Captain Kasumi!”

“It’s actually a really funny story we can totally explain.” Miyasato begged.

“I don’t care.” Kasumi fixed her glasses “There’s a new Unknown, head to point 3-0 for a test.”

* * *

 

 **Back at the other beach** Mamori took off her running jacket and fanned herself, the heat of the sun starting to take a toll on her petite body.

“There’s nobody around.” The girl paced back and forth “What should I do, maybe there’s people on the other side? AH but there could be bugs! I’m form the city I can’t handle the jungle!”

“Hey shorty!” a voice called.

“Huh?” Mamori perked up and looked over to see Kouzuki and Miyasato.

“How’s it going?” Miyasato asked.

“Are you alone?” Kouzuki added her own question.

“WAH!” Mamori sobbed “Thank goodness!”

She ran over towards her two saviors.

“Where are we?” she asked “Do you maybe have a phone I can use?”

“HAHA!” they both started laughing “You’re shirt says virgin on it!”

“At least your honest!” Miyasato laughed.

“HMM!” Mamori covered her shirt.

Her gym uniform had her last name on it, a word that can be read as Virgin.

“It says Tokonome!” Mamori whined.

“So you’re not a virgin?” Miyasato joked.

“You just look so innocent.” Kouzuki said.

“Well…you weren’t wrong.” Mamori mumbled “But could you please tell me where we are?”

“So…” Miyasato ignored her “Virgin Tokonome what are you? A Liberator?”

“Or maybe an Exsta.”

“Umm what are you talking about?” the girl asked.

“Well then, we’ll show you.” Miyasato stood behind her busty friend.

“KYA!” Kouzuki moaned as one of her breasts was rubbed from behind while Miyasato slipped a hand into her trunks, rubbing the girls bulging cock.

“HUHA?!” Mamori gasped seeing the very adult display.

“HMM!” Miyasato kissed Kouzuki’s neck, one hand stroking her partners cock while the other fondled her breasts, Miyasato’s own hard girth pressing against her thick lover’s butt.

“Oh yes! Right there!” Kouzuki moaned.

 _“Perverts…”_ Mamori thought to herself _“They’re perverts”_

“Look at her, staring at you.” Miyasato whispered “I can feel you getting harder.”

“I’m…so turned on!” Kouzuki moaned as one of her tits flopped out of her bikini top “More! More! Hurry or I’m gonna…HHMM!”

Kouzuki’s cock twitched and blasted out three thick ropes of semen, at the same time her whole body glowed and transformed into a three barreled machine gun.

“Do you get it now?” Miyasato asked licking her fingers clean and picking up her partner, her own hard cock peeking out over her bottoms.

“N-NO!” Mamori yelped “I don’t know what’s going on!”

“Hmm…maybe you haven’t awoken yet.” The gun toting babe said pointing her weapon at the scared young woman “Alright then I’ll be your prince charming.”

***BLAM***

There was suddenly an explosion somewhere off the coast that managed to get Miyasato to point her gun away from Mamori.

“What the heck?”

A large coffin like pod slammed into a forcefield and ejected a tall, tan girl with long blonde hair, large bust and sexy school girl like outfit on.

Her name is Mirei Shikishima and she was falling to the beach slowly when she suddenly managed to flip and slam her foot down, knocking Miyasato away from Mamori.

“Hmm.” She landed somewhat gracefully and looked back at Mamori before sticking her arms out protectively.

“Huh? You two friends or something?” the bikini clad gunner asked.

“No I’ve never met her.”  Mamori gasped.

“Ah well one or two makes no difference, show me both what you can do!” the girl aimed her gun and started shooting.

“WAH!” Mamori gasped as Mirei grabbed her and dodged the hail of bullets.

“The hell?” Miyasato growled.

“Umm…you’re kinda hurting me.” Mamori moaned a bit as Mirei had a hand on one of her breasts.

The blonde quickly removed her hands.

“RAH Take this!” Miyasato fired a grenade launcher attachment at them.

“HM!” Mirei covered Mamori at the same time kissing her and pressing their chests together.

Like Kouzuki Mamori experienced a moment of high pleasure, her body glowed bright pink and morphed into a short sword

“Get out of there!” Kasumi said over the radio.

“Huh?!” Miyasato gasped as Mirei dashed right into her face and slashed her with such force it blew Kouzuki out of her gun form and shredded both girls’ bikinis.

With her opponents out of the way Mirei took Mamori and retreated into the forest, eventually the girl returned to normal, very confused. In the distance the two could see a complex of some kind, and without a word Mirei led Mamori there on her back.

* * *

 

 **In the complex** Kasumi was meeting with Charlotte her contemporary, “Coworkers” was probably the best way to describe their relationship.

Charlotte was a demanding woman with long pink hair, ample breasts and a stuck up attitude.

“You want me to send out Saejima?” Kasumi asked.

“Yes, an A-class should suffice.” Charlotte looked at her nails “She can measure their abilities easily.”

“Yes but-.”

“Captain Kasumi, Welter’s most important task is finding qualified candidates.” Charlotte said “There’s no room for hesitation.”

Welter, the name of the complex Mirei and Mamori were heading towards.

“Is that an order?” Kasumi asked.

“Of course.” Charlotte flicked her wrist and the door into the room was sliced open “What a nimble little mouse…”

* * *

 

 **In the courtyard** Mamori and Mirei arrived across a large stone bridge, coming into a castle like complex with seemingly no one present.

“Hello?” Mamori called out.

“HMPH!” Mirei tackled her as walls were suddenly erected around them.

“YAAAA!” a crowd suddenly appeared in the upper areas, cheering for some sort of coliseum like fight.

A hole in the floor opened up and an elevator buzzed, a delinquent like girl with an eyepatch was standing there, with her a girl in chains, handcuffed, ball gagged and looking rather uncomfortable with a collar and leash.

“You’re the new blood.” The eyepatch girl sighed “Well, let’s get started.”

“HMM.” Mirei stood before Mamori.

“HMPH! The girl on the leash was knocked to the floor, her butt stepped on by Saejima.

“Stop that.” Mamori pouted.

“Oh don’t get the wrong idea.” The girl laughed “It’s all part of the ritual, otherwise she can’t get turned on.”

“HHAAAA!” the gagged girl moaned as Saejima suddenly rammed her cock up her ass, fucking her right there.

“That’s right, this little slut like the shame and embarrassment of getting fucked up the ass in front of so many people.” Saejima moaned as she thrusted.

“HMMM!” the girl moaned and squealed, drooling all over her gag.

“GRRAAA!” Saejima moaned exploding inside her partner.

“HAAA!” the girl moaned transforming into a huge black mace gauntlet.

“It’s like last time.” Mamori gasped.

Mirei tried to fight back but without a weapon she struggled to go on the offensive.

“Maybe we should just go?” Mamori begged “Maybe they’ll leave us alone.”

“No.” Mirei spoke “That’s not an option here.”

“Huh?”

“Sorry about this.” Mirei kissed Mamori on the lips, a hand slipping into the girls pants to stroke her cock.

“HMMM!” Mamori gasped as for the first time her penis was touched by someone other than herself.

She moaned and leaned back as Mirei gave her a rapid pace handjob, soon both their chests were bare, nipples hard and rubbing together to increase the stimulation pumping through their veins, Mamori blushing and moaning, her inexperienced body unable to contain this pleasure.

 _“Why is she doing this…it feels so good…I’m gonna go crazy!”_ Mamori gasped internally _“I-I’m gonna…explode!”_

“HAAA!” She moaned as her cock twitched and blasted cum all over Mirei’s gloved hands.

At that same time she glowed and morphed into her sword form once more.

“HMPH!” Mirei cut the air.

“Ready to play?” Saejima laughed launching the spikes off her arm “Well too late!”

“HMM!” Mirei dashed in again, dancing around the rockets, sliding and slashing through the woman’s arm in one motion.

* * *

 

 **Up on the balcony** Charlotte and Kasumi surveyed the end of the fight.

“They won.” Charlotte hummed putting her arms under her bust and pushing it up in annoyance.

“They’re power surpasses an A-Class.” Kasumi observed.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Wedding

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Mamori and Mirei stood in the center of the coliseum being watched by the crowd after their triumph in the fight. Of course most people noticed Mamori’s shirt and the whole “Virgin” characters and despite her insistence it be read “Tokonome” most didn’t bother listening.

“Ph why do I even bother.” She pouted a bit.

“Impressive!” Charlotte made her way down to the arena.

“HM!” Mirei put her arm out in front of Mamori as the busty bubblegum haired woman approached them.

“To defeat an A-Class so easily.” Charlotte said walking over to the downed fighter “Impressive.”

“GAH!” the girl yelled when Charlotte stomped on her hand.

“Disgusting.” The woman growled “Overly confident, intoxicated by violence and pleasure…it’s trash like you that makes **_Those_** people underestimate us.”

“Stop that!” Mamori yelped “Why are you doing such an awful thing?!”

“That’s none of your concern.” Charlotte smiled pushing her chest up.

“Maybe It’s not but I can’t ignore it.” The girl huffed “Just let her go and-.”

“HMPH!” Mirei dashed by to attack only to be pushed back by Charlotte and her long fingernails.

Things seemed fine but when the tanned beauty landed a rope came from the ground and wrapped her wrist, tying her down. Soon more ropes shot out and Mirei was pinned down.

“HMPH!” a girl with short green hair and strange mechanical butterfly wings appeared and whipped Mirei with another rope.

“STOP IT!” Mamori yelled running over.

Mirei attempted to kiss the girl while she had a chance but Mamori back away nervously.

“YAAAAH!” Mamori was soon bound and pulled away towards Charlotte and her lackey.

 **Sometime later** Mamori awoke in a large king sized bed, alone…without Mirei.

“Oh good you’re awake.” Kasumi walked over “Don’t worry you were just unconscious. “You can relax, I have no intentions of harming you. My name is Kasumi Shigure, commander of Welter.”

“I’m Mamori Tokonome.” The younger girl squeaked.

“Miss Tokonome do you know why you were brought to this island?” Kasumi asked.

“No.”

“Okay then I will explain.” Kasumi nodded “This is the artificial island called Mermaid, we were brought to it because we were infected with the Armed Virus.”

“Huh?”

“It is a disease with no cure that grants special powers.” She explained more.

“Special powers” Mamori asked “But I’m just a normal girl!”

“Watch this.” Kasumi pulled up a screen “IT’s from your fight earlier.”

The video recapped Mamori getting her handjob, climaxing and transforming into a sword. Kasumi explained that Mamori was an Exter and that someone like Mirei was a Liberator who could get her to shift into her ARM form.

“This is all…very sudden.” Mamori mumbled.

“Are you done?” Charlotte walked in.

“Tsk…” Kasumi hissed a bit.

“That other girl, where is she?” Mamori asked.

“Hmm, oh you mean that Liberator you were with.” Charlotte smiled “She was a little disobedient so…”

“No! Don’t do that.” Mamori pouted “I hate violence.”

“But why, here violence is daily.” Charlotte waved her hand and shredded Mamori’s clothes.

“KYA!” the girl covered herself.

“I’ll need to take your measurements.” Charlotte licked her lips “For your wedding.”

* * *

 

 **Meanwhile in the bowels of the castle** Mirei was chained to a wall, Charlotte’s temporary captive.

“Oh, do you remember us from the other afternoon?” Miyasato asked as she and Kouzuki arrived downstairs.

“HAAAHHH!” Mirei gasped and moaned as the two suddenly grabbed her tanned tits, slapping them around.

At the same time Kouzuki strapped something to Mirei’s penis.

“HAAA!” Mirei screamed as a shock ran through her dick and up her spine, the girth instantly growing hard and needy.

“Wow not only does she have big boobs this is big too.” Kouzuki giggled.

“How come you never say thing like that about my cock?” Miyasato pouted slapping Mirei’s face with her dick “Come on now, open up-OHHH!”

Miyasato managed to make Mirei part her lips and grabbed her face, forcing the blonde to suck her cock, Mirei gagging and uncomfortable. At the same time Kouzuki pulled the stimulator off and slid her thick rump down on Mirei’s cock, riding the chained up sex slave.

“Oh she’s good.” Miyasato groaned.

“SO GOOD!” Kouzuki moaned “But not as good as you baby.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Miyasato laughed as she skull fucked Mirei “Hope you like you dinner! UGH!”

The girl groaned and exploded in Mirei’s mouth, filling her maw with cum. Mirei gagged and sputtered as she climaxed down below, cumming inside Kouzuki.

“Hey it’s mean to not warn someone, I wasn’t done yet.” The busty bimbo pouted.

“It’s fine.” Miyasato walked off “We’ll see you later. “and sputtered as she climaxed down below, cumming inside Kouzuki.

“Hey it’s mean to not warn someone, I wasn’t done yet.” The busty bimbo pouted.

“It’s fine.” Miyasato walked off “We’ll see you later slut.”

* * *

 

 **Sometime later** Mamori was in her room, looking at herself in a somewhat skimpy wedding dress.

“Wow.” She awed at her reflection “It’s like I came out of a dream!”

At Welter a “Wedding” isn’t actually a “Wedding” , it’s more of a matchmaking scheme to find Liberators and Exters who match.

Mamori was led down the halls to a “Chapel” and made to wait a few moments before having to walk to an alter where an older girl with long brown hair was waiting for her.

“Hello.” The woman tipped her head “My name is Tomomi Nukui. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Virgin.”

“It’s Tokonome.” The girl sighed a bit.

 “Nukui is a trainer.” Kasumi said as she looked on from the upper balcony “What are you planning?”

“Hmm?” Charlotte bounced her breasts a bit “Miss Tokonome doesn’t seem to be the most cooperative so Nukui will break her in.”

“Congratulations Miss Tokonome.” Charlotte clapped “It’s settled then.”

“Charlotte!” Kasumi yelled.

“No arguments.” The woman smirked at her “understood?”

“Tsk.” Kasumi growled a bit.

“Why don’t we test our compatibility?” Nukui asked Mamori.

“H-How?” Mamori asked.

“By doing a Drive of course.” The woman said “By becoming one in a sweet embrace.”

* * *

 

 **Back in the cell** Mirei was laying there half naked, breast and cock left hanging out by the gruesome duo that had violated her a recently.

“Howdy!” a chipper voice called.

A short girl with shoulder length brown pigtails, and a flat chest walked up, she was dressed like some sort of cowgirl.

“Hey no reason to be scaring me, I’m here to help ya.” She smiled “I won a lot of money from he bets on your fight yesterday so I guess I sorta owe ya one.”

“Hmm, but seriously though.” She looked down and poked Mirei’s right breast “Whoa they’re real! That body of yours is serious business, I’m jealous.”

“Hmm.” Mirei glared a bit.

“Right!” the girl back up a step to go back to freeing Mirei.

“GRAH!” the blonde managed to yank her arm free.

“Jeez!” the cowgirl yelped as Mirei freed her other arm herself “Fine how about I tell you where the other girl is?”

“Where?” Mirei grabbed the girl.

“C-Chapel!”

Mirei ran off and the little cowgirl headed back outside.

“Wow she’s fast…” she hummed before looking at two older women, one with blonde hair and the other purple, the two making out and fondling each other in the shadows “I did what you asked.”

“That payoff from yesterday’s bet is enough right?” the blonde with red highlights asked “Right Meifeng?”

“More than enough!” the cowgirl yelped a bit before scampering off.

“Who are you betting on this time?” the purple haired woman caressed her lovers face.

“It’s a surprise.” The blonde said before the two started to make out more.

* * *

 

 **Back with Mirei** the blonde was running up a tower to get to Mamori as quickly as possible, going so far as to jump through a window to get to the smaller girl before anything could harm her.

“HRA!” Mirei easily took out Nukui with a single kick to the gut.

“Huh?” Mamori gasped “WAH!”

“Hmm.” Mirei picked her up easily “Let’s go.”

“Where do you think, you’re going?” Charlotte came back in with Ange, her butterfly whip girl.

“Please…don’t fight.” Mamori pouted.

“…okay.” Mirei nodded and suddenly kissed her, making the already teased Mamori transform into a sword “I’ll just run.”

“HMPH!” Mirei cut through the ropes and jumped away “I can’t fight you…because I promised.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Thief

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Mamori awoke on the beach, still wearing her dress.

“Hmm.” She pouted a bit when he tummy rumbled “Where am I…oh right we were camping out here.”

Mamori looked up and came face to face with Mirei’s crotch, a large bulge facing her.

“WAH!” Mamori gasped when she saw Mirei, the tan girl standing there in just a small pair of place bikini bottoms that showed off her bulge “Where are you clothes?!”

“Hmm.” Mirei held up a fish “Breakfast.”

Mirei started a fire and cooked the fish for the two to enjoy, she did put her blouse and skirt back on too.

“I wonder if there’s a way off this island.” Mamori sighed looking at the horizon.

“There.” Mirei pointed “There’s a transparent barrier out there covering this island. There’s no way around it.”

“So we’re stuck here forever…” Mamori frowned “WAH!”

The girl yelped when Mirei grabbed her and ducked behind a rock.

“Wait!” the little cowgirl jumped out and waved “Hello~ Come here I’ve got a surprise.”

The girl let the two into her truck saying she’d give them a ride someplace special.

“Thank you very much.” Mamori said putting a water bottle down “Umm…”

“Mei-Fong.” The girl smiled “Sakura Mei-Fong. I ran services around the island, I’ll do pretty much anything. I heard you ran away but I didn’t expect you to me out camping, I figured you’d be crying, you’re tougher than ya look.”

“Why did you help us?” Mirei asked.

“I was asked too.” Mei-Fong smiled.

“Who?”

“Anonymous Client.” Mei-Fong said “Can’t say.”

They drove a little more before pulling up at a small little village like cottage.

“Where are we?” Mamori asked.

“My Customer.” Mei-Fong laughed.

Mei-Fong pulled up and started unloading a truck with boxes of clothes, books, medicine, and other useful things. Inside this house was full of girls who didn’t want to live with Welter, thoe who don’t like how Feste run things.

Mei-Fong explained that strong are told to join Welter, the weak told to stay for protection if they like it or not as Welter controls things like food, water and supplies for the whole island.

“Mei-Fong!” an older woman with very large breasts ran up and hugged the small girl “Thank you do much for the great work as always!”

“Miss T-Torino you’re suffocating me.” Mei-Fong gasped.

“Hmm, are you Mei-Fong’s friends?” the older woman looked at Mamori and Mirei “I’m Kazami Torino, I manage this place.”

Mamori and Mirei were given something to eat, allowed to wash up and then change, Mamori was given a cute little school girl like outfit, Mirei on the other hand chose to remain in her ruffian like outfit an of course, the two were allowed to stay here at Torino Town.

* * *

 

 **Meanwhile** with Welter Charlotte and Kasumi were having their usual argument, today it was over the fact that Mei-Fong had been essentially robbing them and Charlotte was not happy. Kasumi had been letting it go on since the amount was small but Charlotte wanted to…teach them a lesson.

* * *

 

 **The Next Day** Mei-Fong got ready to leave, but before she could Mirei noticed something was coming, that something being trucks from Welter looking to deal with the their.

The trucks pulled up and Kasumi stepped out of the one.

“We know the thief who stole from the warehouse is hiding her.” She fixed her glasses “Please give yourself up. If you do we won’t have to resort to force.”

She said all this as inside one of the cars Charlotte was preparing herself for battle. Five naked girls rubbing themselves all over her.

“Yes…” the bubblegum haired woman moaned “More…more power.”

Back outside Mirei wasted no time stepping out and looking to divert the issue away from the others.

“It’s you…” Kasumi blinked “Ha…Shikishima did you do it, were you trying to sell stolen goods to these people?”

“Hmm…” Mirei nodded the affirmative.

“Then we must arrest you.” Kasumi said.

“You can’t go!” Mamori ran out as Mirei stepped forward “Who knows what they’ll do.”

“Is she your accomplice?”

“No.” Mirei shook her head.

“Mirei!” Mamori ran out only to see her friend wrapped up in ropes, the tight red bonds squeezing her breasts and crotch.

“Who would have thought it was you.” Charlotte giggled stepping out in a half suit of armor made from those girls.

“Let me handle this.” Kasumi tried to diffuse the situation.

“No, this girl has shamed me twice.” Charlotte sneered as her gantlets got claw like fingers “You’ll pay for that!”

“HMM!” Mamori ran up and hugged Mirei.

“Run, hurry.” The taller girl hissed.

“No.” Mamori huffed “Why did you go without telling me, I asked you not to be so brash.”

“You idiot.” Mamori kissed the taller girl while slipping a hand up her skirt.

Mirei was taken aback by Mamori’s sudden display of affection but didn’t shy away as the petite girl began to stroke her long cock while kissing her large breasts, her pert tender nipples teased by her partners silky smooth tongue.

“HMM!” Mamori moaned as Mirei grabbed her ass tightly, both girls now moaning as they fondled and kissed each other to achieve an orgasmic climax transformation.

Mamori shifted into her sword form and allowed Mirei to cut herself free and fight back.

“I’ve been waiting for this!” Charlotte laughed flying in to attack only for Mirei to simply dash by and cut her down, her claws shattering.

“My arm.” Charlotte growled.

“HMPH!” Kasumi flipped in and kicked the two apart before spinning to kick Mirei, her dark leggings tearing from the force.

 _“She fights without an Arm?”_ Mirei thought as she rolled back in defeat, Mamori’s transformation breaking as well.

“Please…turn yourself in.” Kasumi fixed her glasses.

***VRROOSH! ***

There was a revving sound as a motorbike flew over the armored cars and spun to a stop in front of Mirei and Mamori, the rider was the woman with the blonde hair and red highlights, her body covered in a tight leather jacket and chaps.

“Why are you here?” Kasumi gasped.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 

 


	4. Lady Lady

**~~~~**

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The air was a little quiet as the blond stepped off the motorcycle, her curvy body tightly hugged by her leather riding outfit.

“I see, so you were behind this.” Charlotte looked at the woman “Lady-Lady.”

“Hey now don’t jump to conclusions.” The woman smirked.

“Then why are you here?” Kasumi asked.

“Well if I had to give a reason, these two are interesting?” she said leaning on her bike “Right, J?”

The bike glowed and transformed into a tall woman with long purple hair and lipstick, she had huge breasts, nearly the size of plump watermelons and even in her skirt one could make our her sizable bulging.

“Yes Rain.” The former bike blinked.

“That motorcycle was a person!” Mamori gasped.

“If you keep acting like this the Watchers will never let us leave.” Charlotte said.

“You assume the Watchers even exist.” Rain fixed her sunglasses.

Welter believes that if they create an organized society here that the Watchers, the people who sent them to this island, won’t consider them a threat and will allow them to return to main society.

“Enough rambling nonsense.” Mirei pushed passed them “I don’t know them and I’ve never seen them before, everything you’re worried about I did…”

“Hmm…” Kasumi sighed a bit “Shikishima was it…in that case you’ll need to come to Veste for questioning.”

“I understand.” Mirei nodded.

“You’re being to soft on them Kasumi!” Charlotte whined, her breasts bouncing a bit “That girl and Lady-Lady are enemies of Welter. “The only course of action is to punish them!”

Another of the armored cars opened and a platoon of women came out, kissing, fondling and doing all sorts of adult things to trigger their transformations into an array of assault rifles.

“Eliminate them!” Charlotte commanded.

“Mirei!” Mamori was going to help but was stopped by Lady J “Huh?”

“You’re really interesting.” Rain walked up to Mirei and kissed her “Why don’t you show me what you can do?”

“HMM!” Mirei gasped a bit as the blonde aggressively kissed her, shoving her tongue into her mouth.

Rain pushed her kiss more and more, getting close to Mirei and letting their breasts collide, she swept her feet up and wrapped her legs around the younger girl’s waist as the kissed. Mirei started to explore her new partners body, her hands easily finding her way to Rain’s supple bottom, both palms spread wide as she pulled Rain’s leather underwear to the side, Mirei’s throbbing cock rubbing against her slit.

“OHHH!” Rain moaned lifting her legs up before sliding back down, Mirei entering her.

Right there in the center of the fray Rain started rolling her hips, bouncing up and down on Mirei’s thick youthful length. Mirei hissed as the pleasure made it more and more difficult for her to maintain balance and hold up Rain’s gyrating body.

“Yes…yes…” Rain moaned “Oh you are good!”

“UGH!” Mirei thrusted her hips a bit.

“Yes…Hmm…OHHHHH YESS!” Rain screamed as her body glowed and transformed into a large sword like cannon.

“Whoa…” Mirei blinked.

“Go on, use her.” J smiled “They won’t die…”

“Hmm…” Mirei nodded, quickly tucking herself back in before aiming the cannon and letting of a blast of green energy that forced the guns back into their human forms, allowing her to defeat the whole platoon with just two shots.

“MMM!” J hugged herself “Rain’s special move, **Disarmament Buster.** ”

“Don’t screw with me!” Charlotte yelled running in.

“TSK!” Kasumi was forced to go after her.

“HMHMH!” J giggled running by, her tits slapping around before she transformed into her bike body and slamming into Charlotte to block her.

“She transformed without a drive?!”

“Our bond is just that great!” Rain transformed back and jumped out of Mirei’s hands, landing on her partner like it was nothing.

“Shit!” Charlotte yelped as her other claw was shattered “AHH!”

“HMPH!” Kasumi kept running in to kick only to have the bike’s back tire rev and flip, knocking the woman back.

“It’s no use you can’t beat us without a weapon.” Rain told Kasumi.

“Not without a partner.” J changed back “HMM!”

The two started kissing right there, seemingly rubbing in the level of their relationship with everyone around them.

“Is that girl still hiding away from realty?” Rain asked “Hibiki Kenjo?”

“Shut your mouth.” Kasumi glared getting ready to attack again.

“That’s enough.” A voice said as a man with short rusty red hair walked over.

“Well look who came to the party.” Rain giggled rubbing J’s breasts while they watched “Never would have thought he’d come to a place like this.”

The man is the leader of Welter, the Gouverneur Akira Hiragi. He’s the only man on this island, whereas every other infected is a futanari, he is strangely not, some take it as is, but there are certainly some wondering how there’s only one man here and why he placed himself in charge of the island.

“Hmm.” Mamori blushed a little when she saw the man.

“Why are you hearing Sir?” Kasumi asked.

“To tell you the truth.” Akira sighed “The thief is not here.”

“Huh?” Charlotte asked.

“I came across her a few moments ago.” He said “But she got away.”

“But the signal came from here!” Charlotte snapped.

“The goods were sold to these people, so the tracker was likely sold to them unintentionally.” The man said “They’ve just been caught in the middle of your crusade. Apologies if we scared you.”

“I-It’s fine.” Mamori blushed.

“Seems we missed a chance to go at it with Lord Akira.” Rain pouted playfully “There’s still time if you want to?”

“I must decline.” He laughed “I hate pain. Now then, Move out!”

“Yes sir!” Kasumi said directing the cars to leave.

“But-! Charlotte started.

“That’s enough, orders are orders.” Kasumi told the bubblegum haired woman.

Welter packed up and drove off, leaving our heroes at the little hamlet.

“That was close wasn’t it.” Rain smiled behind Mirei.

“HMPH!” the girl threw a punch at her but was easily dodged.

“What’s your problem?” Rain huffed.

“You jumped me.” Mirei growled with a blush.

“Well you seemed to like it.” Rain laughed “I know I did. I mean you’re not as big as J, but you’re still growing.”

“Interesting indeed.” J smiled flipping and changing into her bike form.

“We like you.” Rain said jumping on the bike, her ass stuck out towards Mirei “I can’t wait to see you girls again soon.”

“Lady-Lady…” Mirei hummed as they drove off “That power…”

* * *

 

 **With the Armored Cars** Charlotte was seated in her personal car, biting her long fingernails in frustration.

“That damn man.” She growled “Who does he think he is at this rate…”

She split her nail “I should be a Queen, sitting on the throne of this godforsaken island, now slumming it working under some man…I need to be stronger than him, I need more power. Ange!”

“Yes?” the girl with the short green bob walked over.

“Get up against the wall.” Charlotte growled jamming her cock into the girl’s snatch.

“OHHH!”

“I’ll show that stupid Governor, I’ll spit him…thinks he can tell me what to do.” Charlotte vented her frustrations while fucking her underling roughly.

“OHHH!” Ange moaned more and more “Miss…Charlotte!”

 “Find Miranda, have her take care of them.” Charlotte grunted as she cum in Ange like it was nothing.

“HMM…yes Miss.” The girl moaned “I’ll get right on it.”

* * *

 

**Charlotte’s Plan to once more capture and punish Mirei and Mamori failed miserably…only increasing her anger.**

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**A Few comments, I skipped the Illusion section of Episode 4 cause it’s kinda lame and wouldn’t have worked well here IMO.**

**Also, the one thing that always bothered me about this show was that everyone was just cool with Akira being a guy, like this island has hundreds of people on it yet they only eve sent one man? How would anyone believe that, especially Charlotte who should be super skeptical from the start.**

**Till Next Time!**

~~~~~~~~


	5. Giant Girl

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Mamori and Mirei were walking through the forest.

“WAH!” Mamori yelped when some of the ferns on the edge of the path moved.

“What are you two doing here?” Kasumi stepped out.

“Hmph.” Mirei stood in front of her with a standoffish pose.

Kasumi just looked at them unfazed “A word of advice, stay away from this area. You should warn the others at Miss Kazami’s place as well.”

The ground suddenly rumbled a bit as if it was rocked by a tiny earthquake. The rumbling seemed to be drawing closer and when they looked up Mirei and Mamori saw the source of it, a giant girl, one who towered over the treetops.

She was cute, had very large breasts, like small houses, a penis as long and thick as the trees she stepped over and testicles like beach balls. She was a little on the chubby side but still very cute.

“Huh?” Kasumi looked up and saw the giant girl was crying.

“Miss Kasumi!” the girl cried, her whimpers splitting the air like a sonar blast.

“You’re…Minimi correct?” Kasumi asked covering her ears.

“Yes, Nimi Minimi.” The girl nodded.

“Do you know her?” Mamori asked.

“Yes, she’s part of a pair that arrived shortly before the two of you.” Kasumi said “Pairs are rare, so I remember her.”

Kasumi looked back at the giantess “What happened?”

“Well let me explain, Noe and I were sent here, I didn’t like it but as long as I was with Noe we would be okay. The other day we bonded together.”

“Aww.” Mamori smiled cutely.

“But then I didn’t drive and my powers didn’t activate.” The giant girl cried “Then Miss Charlotte said that she wanted Noe to have a wedding with another person, I didn’t know what to do so I ran away and then when I woke up I looked like this, now I don’t know what to do!”

“What to do…” Kasumi hummed as her ear piece rang “Yes I’m at the reading site…the cause is…”

“Miss Shigure.” Mamori pouted.

“I’m still looking.” The older woman sighed “Seems like it’s nothing though so pay it no mind. I’ll let you know if I learn more.”

* * *

 

 **After a Short Walk** Mirei and Mamori returned to their little hamlet with their new giant friend in toe. Minami was quickly adored by the other girls, she was certainly a sight to behold. Torino was accepting even with Minimi’s unique look although the matter of getting her clothed was an issue, luckily Mirei and Mamori used their powers to slice up some sheets and make a makeshift bikini.

But after that the group went to the beach to relax.

“Well how does this look?” Mamori asked stepping out in a lime green and red striped bikini.

“So cute!” Minami smiled.

Mirei tried on a bikini next, it was her black bottoms and the top was some sort of belt strap like creation with a large metal ring connecting it.

“It’s too tight…” Mirei mumbled.

“Hmm…” Mamori looked away, her trunks suddenly feeling much tighter.

“Mine’s not tight at all.” Torino laughed shaking her loose body in a frilly pink bikini.

The girls splashed about in the water for the afternoon, using Minimi like a giant floating platform, bouncing on her giant breasts, and splashing near her bulging midsection, they even used her like a slide. It was a fun relaxing day in the sun.

* * *

 

 **The next morning** the girls were woken up by a shrill yell, the sound coming from Minimi.

They ran outside and found the girl had somehow grown even bigger, her breasts were larger, her body taller and her other features engorged and bulging.

“I’m going to keep getting bigger aren’t I.” Minimi sobbed “And then I’ll never be able to see Noe again.”

“Don’t be stupid!” Mamori yelled “If you want to see your friend go see her!”

“But I’ve gotten big…and I don’t know what to say.” Nimi frowned.

“Then think about that when you find her.” Mamori told her “But she’s on this island, so go see her and let it all out.”

“R-Right!” the giant girl stood up and stomped off “I’m going!”

“Uhh, are you sure that was a good idea?” Mei-Feng asked.

“Huh?”

“Well if she shows up at the castle and causes a ruckus…” The short girl shrugged.

“WAH!” Mamori yelped “Nimi wait!”

* * *

 

 **Mamori and Mirei made Mei-Feng** drive them to the castle where they went into the dungeon looking for Noe, Nimi’s friend.

“My name’s Noe.” A girl called out from one cell.

“Hmm, Nimi needs your help.” Mamori told her.

“But I’m stuck in here.” The tomboyish girl frowned.

Noe was cute, long black hair, simple body, cute butt but no real chest.

“Okay.” Mamori looked at Mirei.

“Hmm.” The taller girl nodded, dropped to her knees and started sucking Mamori off.

“HAA!” Mamori gasped a bit.

Noe blushed forcefully, her eyes unable to look away from the sexual show of the two, Mirei dolling, bobbing her head and sucking as fat as she could, the softball player could feel her own body heating up with desire, she wanted Minimi more then ever.

“AAAHH!” Mamori moaned climaxing, her body transforming into a sword.

“Wow.” Noe gasped as Mirei stood up, sword in her mouth like the rose of a Latin dancer.

“HMPH!” the silent girl sliced the bars off, freeing Noe.

With Noe free the girl headed outside to find her friend and hopefully calm her down.

“Nimi!” the girl ran out onto a balcony

“Noe!” the girl smiled.

“What are you doing?!” Noe asked.

“I don’t know.” The girl sniffled “I just started getting bigger-.”

“That’s not what I meant.” The girl yelled “Why did you leave without saying anything?! We promised that we’d get through this together…but you left me alone…you idiot!”

“You’re the only one…who can catch for me.” Noe jumped off the balcony and landed on Nimi’s huge bust.

“HMM!” the giant hummed a bit when she caught her friend.

“Wow…you’re super soft.” Noe laughed a bit sinking into the cleavage.

“HMM!” Nimi moaned as Noe relaxed on her bust, slowly whipping out and stroking her cock with her friend.

“I love your boobs Nimi.” Noe moaned “I’ve always wanted a pair like them.”

“You can play with mine whenever you want.” Nimi moaned, slowly shrinking back to a normal size as her partner and her synced up once more.

And thus the day was saved from the giant girl.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry this one’s a bit short, the Giant episode is kinda filler fluff stuff, more fun next time!**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Meifeng's Pagent

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

It was the middle of the night, Meifeng was in a little hideaway in the ruins, hosing her usual gambling game of dice.

“Even or Odd?” she asked the three players.

The ladies placed their bets but before Meifeng could reveal the results one of her partners ran in.

“They’re here!” the girl with long blonde hair gasped.

“What?!”

“AH!” the girl with blue hair got knocked down when another woman in uniform entered and pointed a gun at the playing area.

“Nobody move!”

“Quick run away!” the other girl turned the lights off.

“Out the back!” Meifeng told them.

“But the Money.”

“You can’t use it if you get caught.” Meifeng told her.

The players scampered off and then the lights came back on with Meifeng holding all the money.

“Ahh not the face.” She fake whined.

“They’re gone.” The blue haired girl said.

“Mission accomplished.” Meifeng laughed.

“Wow they never realized we set them up.” The blonde smirked and giggled.

The ladies used their new “Winnings” to have a little celebration with drinks and food.

“Futaba you’re acting was great.” Meifeng told the Dirty haired blonde.

“Thank you.” The girl smiled swirling her glass.

“Someone could have done better with their acting.” The other girl, Hyouko, said.

“Shut up I was just exaggerating for the situation!” Meifeng pouted.

“It worked out so there’s no reason to fight.” Futaba told them.

Eventually the three finished their little party, went and grabbed Meifeng’s latest stash steal and went separate ways for the time.

 **Sometime Later** Meifeng made her delivery to Torino’s little hamlet, as usual everyone was happy to see her, though she did bring a few too many canned peaches for most liking.

“Thank you so much Meifeng!” Torino hugged her into her ample bosom.

“HMPH!” Meifeng mumbled and gasped for air.

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong, no castle people snooping around anymore right?” Torino asked.

“No problem!” Meifeng freed her head “I took care of it!”

“Oh good.” Torino smiled.

“Wow Guru-Neko!” Mamori smiled holding up a little cat plushie “This was really popular when I was little. It was my favorite, I even owned the pencil case and pens. I always wanted the huge plushie but it was a prize at a raffle so I couldn’t get it.”

Meifeng looked at the plushie herself and didn’t relay get the appeal, but she did remember that the Mermaid Festival was coming up, people were already making bets on the beauty pageant too. Everyone was betting on Charlotte or Lady J, especially since Lady J stole the win last year.

But Meifeng had an idea, what if she could get a ringer for herself…someone who looks as good as Charlotte and Lady J and would be willing to compete.

“Mermaid Festival?” Mamori asked.

“It’s a big festival we do here.” Meifeng explained “You probably don’t know about it since you just arrived. It’s got food stands, events, lots of fun stuff.”

“I love things like that!” Mamori cheered.

“It’s a day where everyone forgets conflict and just has fun.” The tiny girl explained more “It lets people unwind. There’s even a beauty pageant main event. Look.”

Meifeng held up a flyer and showed that the grand prize for the contest was a huge Guru-Neko plush.

“Wow!” Mamori awed.

“I know I was surprised too.” Meifeng laughed “When you said you liked that cat I knew I had to show you.”

“But I have no chance in a beauty contest.” Mamori frowned.

“I think you can.” Mirei told her.

“Oh…” the tiny girl blinked.

“Well if you want the prize you’ll need someone to win the prize for you.” Meifeng told her “You know one that’s tall, has long legs, shapely breasts, long blonde hair, that might do it.”

“A super pretty girl.” Mamori hummed before looking up and Mirei “But I’m not sure if such a person exists.”

“Uhh…” Mirei blinked as the two looked at her.

The three headed outside and started Meifeng’s Beauty Pageant training. She had Mirei practice all sorts of things like balance and posture as well as outfit work. Meanwhile Futaba and Hyouko did their part and convinced Charlotte to compete as well, ensuring her they wouldn’t allow any issues.

 **Soon it was time for the festival,** The girls awed at the booths and stalls, all the food and games ready to be eaten and played. But soon night had fallen and it was time for the pageant.

The crowd had gathered around and then the lights turned on to show Miyasato and Kouzuki. Miyasato was wearing a formfitting white dress and Kouzuki was in a much more revealing little black dress.

Next out was Lady J in a strapless black dress with a blue stripe across the breast, her large shapely bosom jiggling as she walked.

Charlotte wore a shimmering nearly see through seafoam green dress.

Lastly it was Mirei turn, she walked out in a revealing white dress, the straps barely covering her breasts as they were tied up behind her neck.

The crowd seemed to like her, claiming she had a great body and good looks.

The crowd had to cast their votes into a box, Mirei had made a big splash and Meifeng was confident she’d just pulled her greatest trick so far. Once all the votes had been collected and tabulated the contestants were gathered on the stage.

“The winner is…Number 12 Charlotte Scharsen!”

“EHH?!” Meifeng stood there stunned by the result.

“Hmm.” Charlotte smiled lifting up her trophy.

* * *

 

**Meifeng had an idea that there was some foul play involved in Mirei’s loss and went to investigate things herself.**

“I knew it was you.” She said standing there and looking up ad Hyouko and Futaba with the ballots in her hand.

“Meifeng?!”

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought if you wanted to destroy the evidence you’d do it here, a place no one would come looking.” She explained holding up the paper “All these are votes for Mirei…you swapped the boxes. Why?”

“It was the right time to get out.” Hyouko said “can’t take risks forever.”

“It’s only natural that the next thing we would want is security.” Futaba added.

“So you started kissing Charlotte’s ass?” Meifeng glared under her hat “I’m not against dirty tricks when it comes to money but I hate cheating just to kiss up.”

“So what?” Hyouko scoffed “You think you can take us both on by yourself?”

“Why would I ambush you alone?” she asked “I brought help.”

Mirei and Mamori stepped out.

“I have more people now.” Meifeng smirked.

“Mirei worked really hard and you ruined it.” Mamori pouted.

“Well they’re all yours.” Meifeng smirked stepping back.

“Are you ready?” Mirei asked.

“Hmm!” Mamori nodded.

Mirei and Mamori started to make out, kissing and squeezing each other’s soft parts. Mirei undid Mamori’s top and started twisting and pinching her nipples, Mamori squeezed her hand down and started tickling Mirei’s plums, the taller girl moaning into the kiss as both became more and more aggressively aroused, triggering Mamori’s shift into a sword.

“H-How passionate.” Futaba blushed.

“We need to hurry too!” Hyouko told her laying down.

“Right!” Futaba sat on her partner’s lap.

Right there Futaba moved her ass down, Hyouko’s cock sliding up into her. Both girls were moaning louder and louder, their bodies coursing with pleasurable energies, Futaba rocking her hips faster and faster as Hyouko grunted and started cumming.

“HAAA!” Futaba glowed and suddenly transformed into a bladed skirt like belt.

“HRRAAA!” Hyouko jumped up and blasted out a flurry of energy pellets, Mirei forced to block with speed “HMP!”

Before Mirei could get in to attack Hyouko fled by floating away quickly.

“You’re not getting away.” Mirei growled chasing after her.

Mirei ran all the way outside and slashed through the girl, but she faded into light revealing the simple illusion that multiple into a dozen copies.

“Damn.” Mirei hissed.

* * *

 

 **Back inside** the real Hyouko and Futaba had felt confident they’d escaped.

“Mirei can handle it from here.” Meifeng shrugged “Case closed.”

“Or not.” Hyouko stepped out “Your bodyguard is dancing with my decoys. I wonder what kind of dance you’ll do for me.”

“Haa…” Meifeng sighed before pulling out a stack of cash.

“Trying to pay us off?” Hyouko scoffed “How typical of you.”

“No way, I have nothing to give to turn-coats like you.” Meifeng said rubbing the money on her face “I’m using this to set myself on fire and release my soul!

“What?” Hyouko said “Stop speaking nonsense.”

“MMMWHA!” Meifeng kissed the cash, rubbing it between her legs before throwing it into the air, the paper surrounding her in a swirl “Ha…ha…OHHH!”

Inside the swirl Meifeng’s body began to undergo a startling change, she grew taller near Mirei’s height, her hair swished and extended in length, she moaned as her curves snapped to life, her breasts bursting into G-cups as her hips flared out. Her body was then covered in an orange and black mech like armor, the only skin disable was her face, cleavage and upper thigh. The suit hugged her new curvy form, the crotch also bulging with size.

“MMMM!” she let out a deep throaty moan as the light around her faded.

“You turned money into an arm?” Hyouko gasped

“The opposite actually.” Meifeng said in a much deeper and more mature voice “I used money as the Liberator to make myself switch into my Arm form, lovely, isn’t it? I’m a superhuman weapon!”

Meifeng thrusted forward and threw a rocket punch to break Hyouko guard.

“As beautiful as this form is I do hate transforming.” Meifeng flew through Hyouko’s blasts “It costs too much, the price of beauty I suppose.”

“I never imagined I’d have to use the Ace on you.” Hyouko pulled out a card that changed into a sword “HRAA!”

Hyouko dashed around and cut up Meifeng, some of the woman’s armor vanishing and leaving her exposed.

“If you wanted to see me like this all you had to do was ask.” She teased a bit “You’re making me so wet…I should do the same to you.”

 Meifeng kicked a pipe and turned on the sprinkler system, covering the two in water.

“End of the line Meifeng, it was fun.” Hyouko said.

“Shockingly Fun.” Meifeng smirked palming the water and sending a shock out that zapped Hyouko.

“YAAAAAA!” Hyouko yelled as she was zapped.

“Oh dear.” Meifeng stood up “Time’s up, and I barely got to enjoy this form…guess that’s what I get for being cheap, I didn’t even get to enjoy my victory.”

Meifeng’s body suddenly shrank back to normal.

“Ugh…my head.” She groaned shaking off the desire of her other form.

Normally Meifeng isn’t sexually active or that willing to give in to her desire for anything but money, but her transformed self has quite the libido.

“Meifeng!” Mamori ran in “Are you-What?”

“It’s fine.” The short girl smiled “All taken care of.”

The three tied up Hyouko and Futaba outside and exposed what they had done with the votes. The whole contest was considered void, but Mamori was given the cat plushie for her efforts.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Decided to give Meifeng’s Transformed form more a difference then just being armor, I thought it would be fun to have it be a mature sexy lady transformation too.**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. Akira

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

**In the cafeteria of the grand white castle** some girls were arguing over meaningless things, one was a tanned Gyaru like girl named Kusumi. Of course, a fight almost started but before any damage could be done all four people involved, Liberators and Exters were stopped by a floating machine like person that look as though it had been peeled of a trading card.

“There’s no fighting here.” Akira stepped out.

With just a few simple words he had managed to get both girls to lower their weapons.

“Thank you.” He smiled a bit “I know restrictions make life difficult, but once you get over it together you can prove that we’re capable of civilized life, then we will surely be able to leave this island.”

* * *

 

 **Later in Veste Charlotte was giving a report** about the recent situations.

“Another troublemaker started a fight.” She said looking at the incident report “That’s the third time this month, we should tighten the reigns around here.”

“That will only make people more uncomfortable.” Kasumi said “Tensions are high with the recent influx of new arrivals, I would suggest another even of some kind to help relax people.”

“You’re being too lax.” Charlotte told her.

“And being too strict only upset people more!”

“We should crush the rebels and solve all our problems.” The bubblegum haired woman scoffed crossing her arms under her bust.

“Why must you be so quick to use violence?” Kasumi stomped her foot a bit.

“Haa…” Akira sighed and rubbed his head a bit as the two ladies bickered.

* * *

 

 **Later that day** Akira headed outside the castle, riding off on a little moped to go for a trip in the forest.

The drive was quiet but eventually stopped at a small abandoned hamlet mansion in the forest. Once there Akira disrobed to reveal an outfit of tight restrictive leather underwear…the type of underwear wore by a woman. Yes Akira was a woman who had been hiding out as a man to maintain a safe position of authority.

“HMM!” Akira struggled to bend her arms back and unclasp her restraining bra, she then unclipped the front and the bra burst off, unleashing two large breasts, some of the largest on the island the only person bigger than her would be Lady J.

“HAA!” She took in a relaxing deep breath before sliding off her restraining underwear to show her girlish butt and large girthy penis once more only trumped by Lady J.

Akira was big all over, big breasts, big cock, big ass, and even big pepperoni nipples.

It had been a few weeks since Akira was last able to relax as her true self, so needless to say she quickly had some pent-up frustrations. She found the dusty old bed in their house, laid on her back and started going to town.  She wrapped her hand around her shaft and started stroking it while also using her other hand to rub her breast down, pinching her tender nipples, occasionally sucking on her fingers.

“HMM!” she moaned softly as she slid her delicate fingers up and down her shaft, the little curves and such of her cock getting tickled in a way that made her pains and discomforts melt away into pleasure.

“Oh yes…oh please!” she begged for a much needed release, pumping her hand like a piston “Ha…ha…HAAA!”

Akira exploded with pleasure, blasting cum all over her smooth tummy, a few drops even nicking her tits. She of course wiped herself up before preparing to get dressed and spend a day in disguise as her feminine self.

Akira stood before a mirror and squirted some moisturizer into her hands, rubbing it over her tits, causing them to shine and her to moan when she touched her nipples, given how much time she spent with them restrained she needed to make sure the skin did get irritated and dried out.

She then dressed herself in a cute outfit, a white cream sun dress, small candles and a wig that matched her hair color but gave her long mid-back length locks.

“Good.” She smiled at her reflection before folding up her manly clothes and hiding them behind some furniture.

Once she had done so she happily skipped outside, ready to spend her day off as her real self.

* * *

 

 **Akira spent** the early part of her day just walking around, seeing the sights and getting some much-needed fresh air, once that was done she went for a walk on the beach and to watch the sunset, she also used the opportunity to do some light scouting.

“Not finding what you’re looking for?” a voice asked walking up behind her.

“Torino…” she turned around “No…I’m not. If it made it through the forcefield it should be around here somewhere. You?”

“No contact as usual.” The woman smiled looking out at the calm sea “Though no news is good news I suppose, a sign of tranquility.”

“Perhaps.” Akira sighed.

“You know what how about we take a break.” Torino smiled at her friend.

“Hmm?” Akira was unsure but followed anyway, the two arriving at a small beach hot spring where they could just sit and relax.

Both stripped bare, exposing their large breasts and healthy bodies before sliding into the water.

“Haa…” Akira sighed a bit.

“Finally that stressed look is going away.” Torino giggled “I thought you might get wrinkles.”

“I have wrinkles?” Akira gasped in a shockingly girlish moment “HMPH, well you have some around your eyes too.”

“HUH?!” Torino jumped up, her breasts slapping down loudly “Really? No ? What will I do?!”

“I was kidding.” Akira giggled a bit.

“Don’t mess around like that!” Torino tackled her playfully.

The women laughed and play wrestled in the water, splashing around, their breasts smushing together or their dicks briefly clashing like swords between their legs. Soon enough they both relaxed, sitting there watching the sunset once more.

“Shall we head back?” Torino asked.

“Yes, I’ll shrivel up if I stay much longer.” Akira hummed.

She stretched her hands up over her head before standing up with a groan and stretch, ready to head back.

“Huh?” a little voice popped up and Akira turned around to see that Mamori and Mirei were also here to use the bath, luckily her wig was on straight.

“Oh!” Mamori blinked as her eyes gazed on the stunning older woman.

Mamori was stunned, this woman was even bigger than Mirei. The force Akira had stood with made her breasts maintain some jiggle while her cock swung a bit.

In a very rare moment Mamori seemed to lose herself to her sword from just by looking at Akira’s female form, a testament to her attractiveness.

“Wow…” Mirei said quietly “All by herself?”

“Seems she got a little excited.” Torino giggled.

“Hmm.” Akira blushed and tried to cover herself with a towel, her own body turned on about what it had just made Mamori do.

Eventually they woke the girl back into her human form, Mirei and Mamori joining the older ladies in the bath.

 _“My this younger generation…”_ Akira thought looking over the two girls _“They sure grow faster than they used to, I was much smaller at their age”_

“Sorry about that.” Mamori blushed sitting next to Akira in the spring.

“Don’t apologize, I mean it was certainly surprising, but I’ll take it as a compliment.” Akira giggled.

“Who is this?” Mirei asked.

“This is Hi-.” Torino started.

“HMM!” Akira glared at her with a  pout, she didn’t want to be exposed.

“Uhh….Heel…Hold?” Torino struggled to think up a name.

“Ugh…” Akira slapped her own face.

“I see, you must be foreign.” Mamori smiled.

“Uhh…half?” Akira tried to fix “Hi…Himori Heelhold?”

 _“God this is the worst.”_ Akira thought.

The ladies chatted in the spring for a while, relaxing and having fun, Akira liked it, a chance to just unwind with some other people, a chance to be herself like this.

“Well ladies it’s getting late, we should head back.” Torino stood up, water splashing about “Unless…you’d like to stay and have a little fun first.

The thick mature woman reached down and took her dick into her hand with a smirk, Akira was a little surprised she was being this open, but she was pretty pent up too…the real question was with Mirei and Mamori, would they go for some older ladies like this?

“I…don’t mind.” Mirei said in her usually stoic tone “If it’s okay with Mamori.”

The tiny girl looked up at Akira, blushing as she saw her breasts and cock “I…guess.”

“Wonderful!” Torino said hugging Mirei “Mamori why don’t you go with Miss Heelhold okay, I’ll show Mirei a good time.”

Mamori eagerly moved towards Akira, practically sitting in her lap, the younger girl moving up and pouting her lips out. Akira was a little slow to react, she hadn’t been this intimate with another person for some time, but slowly she began to kiss Mamori, her hand rubbing the girls thigh while Mamori squeezed Akira’s large plushy tits.

Near them Mirei was already taking charge of Torino, pushing her up against the rocks as they kissed, their breasts mashing, nipples flicking off each other as their cocks dueled.

“OH Mirei!” Torino moaned as Mirei tugged her tits as though she was pumping them for milk, her cock rubbing against Torino’s ass.

Mirei tugged and pulled those fat tits as Mamori gently squeezed Akira’s, the older woman positioning the younger girl in her lap, her cock ready to slide right in, and that’s what she did, Mamori’s pussy expanding to the largest it ever had to take in a cock.

“HMMM!” Mamori squeeled a bit.

“So tight.” Akira grunted slowly lifting the girl up and down to ride her cock.

In the meantime Mirei had finally taken Torino, pushing her against the rocks and fucking her hard and fast, the motherly woman’s breasts slapping around as she begged for more. Akira saw this and started to feel a change in her own desire.

“Mamori.” She whispered “I know we just started but…”

She suddenly pulled out and leaned on the rocks near Torino, her breasts sagging and the tip of her cock brushing the water.

“Please fuck me.” She whimpered a bit.

Mamori was a little surprised, she’d never really been asked to be the one doing the fucking before, but she didn’t want to leave her new lover begging, she got behind her and like Mirei slid her cock into the mature pussy, gasping a bit at the warmth.

“OHH!” Akira let out a satisfied moan.

The two mature woman moaned more and more, their tits slapping around as their young lovers fucked them harder and harder, bodies jiggling and colliding in a stunning sunset beach fucking.

“These girls are amazing huh?” Torino smirked a bit as her tits slapped around.

“Oh…YES!” Akira screamed as Mamori’s cock hit her g-spot “OHHH!”

Akira climaxed for the first time in many moons, her body shaking with pleasure as her cock blasted a few ropes of cum out, some splattering on the rocks and some sinking into the water, all of it enough to end her the arousal heaven. Torino then kissed her, their tongues twirling and spit swapping as she came, Mirei cum flooding into her.

Akira was grateful for this day, it was something she needed, later things would be more stressful with a hostage situation and other incidents but she’d deal with them, she even found the package she was looking for.

Soon though she hoped to be free, to stop pretending and just be what she wanted to be.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Valkyrie Effect

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

On a small outcropping on the quiet side of the island Lady-Lady returned to the trailer they shared.

“Seems you didn’t find anything.” A voice said as they entered.

“Hmph.” Rain flicked the light on to see Akira sitting on their couch “Oh no we’ve been found out.”

“We were hiding?” J asked not picking up that Rain was just playing dumb for fun.

“I’ve known you were here for a while.” Akira explained “I could have come whenever.”

The two ladies were thrown a chip.

“What’s this?” Rain asked.

“I want you to investigate that location.” Akira stood up “There are reasons I don’t want to involve Welter and I think you two are the perfect fit for a job like this. After all you are secret agents of Nafrece.”

“How impressive.” Rain smirked and hid her eyes under her glasses, she reached over and rubbed one of J’s huge breasts “I bet you know our measurements too.”

“Hmph.” J pouted a bit.

“Will you accept or not?” Akira asked.

“Why should we?” Rain asked.

“Well that location is…” Akira leaned in close to Rain’s ear “The secret of this island. I just ask that you take Mirei Shikishima with you…there’s something more to her.”

* * *

 

**Sometime after making their plans and recruiting Mirei and Mamori to assist them Lady-Lady headed to the secret location.**

Meifeng was their driver, bringing this little assault team to their destination.

“Umm…what is it you want our help with?” Mamori spoke up “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Rain smiled, her hair blowing softly as they sat in the bed of the truck.

“Okay, is it something fun, like a picnic?” Mamori asked happily.

“No way!” Meifeng yelled back “If they’re not using the motorcycle form they must be conserving energy by relaxing in my awesome truck. Maybe it’s a monster, or super weapon!”

“Hmm…” Mamori clammed up a bit.

“Meifeng!” Mirei groaned.

“I was kidding.” She laughed.

“Hmm.” Rain lowered her glasses a bit and looked at Mirei

 _“Could she really be the rumored Soldier?”_ she thought

The group got to the coordinates but everything was empty, just a barren rocky cliff by the sea.

“They should be…that rock right here.” Meifeng pointed.

“Then that must be it.” Rain stepped up “I guess it’s up to you J.”

“Roger.” The busty woman nodded.

The two began making out without another word, hands rubbing all over each other’s bodies. J grinded on Rain’s plump ass as her hands ran up her partners leather clad thighs. Rain moaned her breasts were given a rough squeeze and J pulled out her monster cock, sliding it into her slowly.

“OHHH!” Rain moaned louder as her walls spread to take the girthy rod.

Mirei covered Mamori’s eyes as the two older women took part in one of the most brazen adult shows of affection she’d ever seen, J’s huge breasts clapping and bouncing as she thrusted faster and faster into Rain, the woman moaning with need.

“OH!” Rain moaned her loudest yet “J BABY I’M GONNA…HAAA!”

“HMMM!” J groaned as she herself climaxed, filling her partner with spunk as Rain transformed into her firearm form.

“Hmph.” J lifted the gun to aim and licked her lips “Wonderful.”

“Watch it!” Meifeng yelled as she shot the cliff above them to reveal a secret passage.

“Looks like the data was right.” Rain turned human again.

“How about a warning next time!” Meifeng yelled.

The team headed into an underground cavern, no one sure how deep it went.

“Here.” Mirei pointed at a wall “Breeze.”

“Wind.” Rain blinked “There must be something behind it.”

“It’s just a rock.” Meifeng sat on a boulder only for it to click and reveal a hidden passage.

Lights flashed on to reveal the passage had metal walls and was some sort of secret facility.

“HMPH!” Mirei kicked down a large metal door.

“There was probably a quieter way to do that.” Meifeng sighed.

Behind that iron door was another secret cavern, this one larger and full of machinery.

“It looks like a factory.” Mamori whispered.

“There was something this big under the island?” Meifeng looked around.

“How did no one notice?” J wondered out loud “Not us or them.”

“Someone didn’t want people to find this place.” Rain walked forward “I wonder if this is the place they used to build the artificial island. We should look for working technology to get information off of, documents too.”

“If we find a blueprint of this island…” J hummed.

“We could escape!” Meifeng and Mamori cheered.

“Why don’t we split up.” Rain suggested.

Everyone went off on their own, except for Mamori who was watched by Mirei, but no one seemed to be having luck finding anything.

“YEEEAAA!”

Mirei and Mamori heard a scream and quickly ran to check it out, finding a downed Meifeng at the location.

“What happened?” Mamori asked “Are you okay?”

“Are you all okay?” Rain and J were quick to follow and arrive.

“We are but Meifeng was like this.” Mamori told them.

“Something’s here.” J looked back when she heard a clanking noise.

Right then a strange four legged robot jumped out, it had a large tail on the back like a scorpion and one sensor like eye on the forehead, the first thing it did was flash passed everyone and take out Mamori.

“Mamori!”

“What the hell is that thing?” Rain wondered.

The robot whirred again and Rain wasted no time jumped into J’s arms, wrapping her legs around her, bouncing a few times and transforming, when you’re as experienced as those two you can transform in a heartbeat, although they usually try to savor their moments this wasn’t a good time.

“HRAA!” J let off a blast that the robot rolled around, and another and another.

“SIT STILL!” she growled as the robot moved in “RUN!”

The robot came in close but rather than attack J it just jumped over her and chased Mirei.

“Get back here!” J snapped shooting a pipe and making it fall on top of the robot, the machine rising back up almost instantly “What are you?”

Mirei and Mamori on the other hand fell into the drainage flow and floated to a different area of the facility where Mirei hunkered down.

“Artificial Arm…” she mumbled to herself “Why is it here?”

When Mamori awoke Mirei got them ready to go, she wanted Mamori to transform with her but…the smaller girl was still to afraid to manage that right now, meaning they’d have to rely on Mirei’s brute strength. Soon though the bot lost J and Rain, once more tracking down Mirei and Mamori.

“Those arms…” Mirei squinted a bit as the bot summoned two black swords “Run…Mamori.”

“But.”

“Do it…just…” Mirei sighed a bit “Don’t look at me.”

“I don’t understand.” Mamori shivered.

“Just run!” Mirei told her as she charged the robot.

As Mirei approached the robot her eyes tired dark black and green, a strange metal like armor growing on her arms and legs while her breasts exploded out of her top, somehow having grown as big as Akira’s in just seconds.

With simple movements she flashed around and started beating the life out of the robot, a confused Mamori watching on till they entered the next room.

“Dammit.” Mirei groaned as one of her eyes returned to normal “There’s not going to be enough time.”

Mirei once more tackled the bot and went to deliver a finishing blow only to be stabbed in the side and then beaten like a piñata.

“Mirei!” Mamori ran up to the wounded girl.

“Don’t…look at me.” Mirei groaned.

There was more clanking as the robot stood up and marched towards them.

“You have to run Mamori!” Mirei yelled.

“I…can’t.” the girl stood up and blocked the way.

“Look out!” Mirei tackled her, the two rolling to a stop in a embrace, Mamori kissing Mirei’s larger bust.

“HAA!”

With such minor show Mamori transformed but not into a sword, this time into a spear.

“I hadn’t realized your abilities had grown this much…” Mirei said softly.

She then used Spear-Mamori to take you the robot, but not long after passed out herself. They were picked up by Meifeng and Lady-Lady, the group fleeing outside as the factory crumbled, the area that was supposed to give answers only seemed to pose more questions in the end. Mirei was injured but she'd live, her body returning to normal, not strange metal, not enlarge breasts...just Mirei.

* * *

 

**Someplace Else off the island a girl was summoned into an office.**

“Moments ago we detected what appeared to be a Valkyrie Effect.” An older woman said “The largest to date. Momoka I need you to do something.”

“Which island is it?” the girl asked.

“The fifth.” The woman said “Mermaid. Get to the bottom of this, do what you need to do and use who you need once you get there.”

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Momoka

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

**Late at night the barrier around Mermaid glowed** it’s hard shell pierced by a drop pod. The next morning when recovery crews arrived there was no one to be found.

“Where is the transfer?” Kasumi wondered.

“It should be around here.” Miyasato said.

“Over there.” Kouzuki pointed at a girl who was passed out on the beach.

She was slender, mostly flat chest with a bit of a butt. She resembled a virtual idol with her long seafoam twintails and soft face.

“Are you okay?” Kasumi nudged the girl.

“HMM…where am I?” she groaned.

“You’re on Mermaid an Artificial Island.” Kasumi said before prepping the girl to move.

* * *

 

**Later**

**Kasumi brought the girl back and then the new arrival was pulled into a meeting with Charlotte.**

“You must be the new transfer.” Charlotte said “What’s your name?”

“Momoka Sagara~” the girl hummed playfully spinning in place “Nice to meet ya~”

“Uhh…sure” Charlotte was a little taken back “I am Charlotte Scherzen, leader of the Adel group of Welter.”

“Charlotte…Char-chan sounds better.” Momoka pouted a bit.

“C-Char-chan!” the woman gasped a bit before once more focusing “The reports say you are already in control of your powers?”

“Yep, I’m an Exter.” Momoka hummed “Hey do you have anything to drink I’m thirsty.”

“Grr…” Charlotte was getting a little frustrated with Momoka’s attitude “Before that we need to find a liberator that matches your abilities.”

“You don’t need to bother my power works with anyone.” Momoka smirked.

“What are you saying?” Charlotte was confused.

“Perhaps she’s like Lady-Lady.” Kasumi posited.

“I could show you.” Momoka suddenly say it in Charlotte’s lap “But I don’t let just anyone get a to use my power…but I’ll give you a little tiny taste.”

“HMM!” Charlotte moaned as Momoka started kissing her, the girls hands finding her way into her top.

 _“This is impossible…this is just a drop of her power?”_ Charlotte thought as Momoka suddenly transformed into a mace _“Unbelievable…”_

“Impressive huh?” Momoka transformed back and hugged Charlotte, leaning close to her ear “I could give you even more…if you want. You’d like that wouldn’t you, more power?”

“Hmm.” Charlotte felt up the girls ass “Yes…”

* * *

 

**Later**

**Throughout the day Momoka toured Welter’s grounds, meeting Charlotte’s other playthings**. She even met Akira, a disguise not that elaborate enough to fool her, but as night came she met in quarters with Charlotte, both laying out on a silk sheeted bed.

“You said you wanted more right, to be in charge over that Governor right?” Momoka asked kissing Charlotte’s neck.

“Yes.” Charlotte moaned a bit.

“I can help you, that woman won’t know what hit her.” Momoka smirked.

“Woman…you mean to say?” Charlotte’s curiosity was peaked “Well it would explain the feminine face, and why he’s never naked…”

“Yeah.” Momoka whispered “But even knowing that you’re not strong enough to beat her.”

“Are you implying I’m weaker than her?” Charlotte hissed.

“No, or at least not for long, you are strong but if you drive with me.” Momoka whispered “You can be even stronger, defeating the Governor in front of everyone and exposing the truth will be a piece of cake.”

“Should I do it?” Momoka stroked Charlotte’s cock “I don’t know if you can handle it~”

“I’m more than enough to control your power.” Charlotte pushed Momoka over and rubbed her cock on the girl’s pussy “Give it to me!”

Momoka smirked and moved her balls out of the way, her long thin cock was at attention but Charlotte wanted that pussy, grunting as she pushed into Momoka’s tight walls.

“HAA!” both girls moaned.

Charlotte wasted no time getting in a rhythm, her hips bucking and fucking as her tits bounced around. Momoka moaned more and more as her thin body was ravaged by Charlotte, the commander woman’s cuck plunging deep into her valley. Momoka hissed and moaned as her body got closer and closer to her breaking point, her power ready to be birthed.

“Yes…yes!” Charlotte moaned as she too got to the edge of a climax “I’m…I’m…I’M CUMMING!!!”  
Charlotte exploded inside of Momoka, the thin girl climaxing with her. Power filled the room and flowed off Momoka.

“Oh…OH!” Charlotte moaned as her whole body heated up “This is…AAAHH!”

“Come on you said you could handle it.” Momoka smirked licking her lips.

“GRRR!” Charlotte groaned as she felt her body adjusting to this new power, there was so much she felt like her head was going to explode “It feels…INCREDIBLE!!!”  
Charlotte thrashed about on the bed, her body in a pleasure and power seizure.

“Oh yeah.” Momoka smirked more looking at Charlotte “This is gonna be fun.”

* * *

 

**Later**

**All of Welter was there for this rumored match between Akira and Charlotte, everyone excited to see the display. Behind the scenes more was being planned by a third party, but for now all eyes were on the battle.**

Akira was already waiting, but Charlotte was certainly taking her time getting out to the arena

“The other entrance is opening!” someone pointed out “Lady Charlotte is coming!”

The crowd awed as Charlotte stepped out but they were quickly stunned. Charlotte was wearing a green battle singlet, but that wasn’t what stunned them the most, it was her body. Somehow Charlotte’s body looked enhanced, somehow her breasts looked as big as J’s, her crotch bulging and ready to burst free.

Momoka’s power had strengthened Charlotte in a way that even she hadn’t expected but was certainly not against. Wielding Momoka like a sword and armor she prepared for battle.

The fight began and Charlotte wasted no time dashing in, her skills clearly heightened by Momoka’s power. It took her a little bit to adjust but then she struck, with one swing she blew Akira away, her clothes ripping into threads and exposing her whole body.

“What?”

“Akira-sama is…”

“Hmph.” Charlotte laughed “This is incredible.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 

 


	10. Enhance

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“You’re beloved Gouverneur has deceived you.” Charlotte smirked as she addressed the crowd in her usual dress, her breasts still full and firm “She used your innocence for her own gain and lied to your face, but that era of deceit is over. I,  Charlotte Scherzen, will be your new leader in this new era.”

“Lady Charlotte!” the crowd called out.

“Now that I am in charge Mermaid will have order.” She smirked “And those who disobey will be crushed by my power.”

While Charlotte held her victory celebration the former leader of Mermaid was now tied up in the underground prison, her tattered jacket the only thing left clothing her exposed female body.

“HMM~” Momoka hummed to herself as she opened the cell door and started walking up to Akira.

“What does your organization want.” Akira glared at her “Why are you here?”

“You don’t get to ask the questions silly.” Momoka rolled a lollipop around in her mouth.

“Excuse me?” Akira narrowed her eyes.

“I need to ask your body a few questions.” Momoka smiled darkly.

“HAA!” Akira moaned as she was grabbed by the girl, her breasts slowly fondled.

“Holy crap they really are huge!” Momoka laughed “I wish I had a pair like these!”

As she squeezed her breasts Momoka moved down and slipped a hand into Akira’s pants.

“Hmm, this is big too.”

“Stop it!” Akira squirmed in place as Momoka started jerking her off.

While giving Akira a pump Momoka reached into her own skirt and stroked her shaft for pleasure too, the duo melding energies even if one of them was unwilling.

“That’s right cum for me.” Momoka smiled as she shot a rope of cum on Akira’s tits “Come on you slut!”

“HAAA!” Akira moaned as she body climaxed and glowed.

“It’s not you.” Momoka said as the prisoner passed out “And you weren’t compatible with my powers either…how sad though I guessed as much. I’ll have to try Phase 2 now.”

* * *

 

 **Elsewhere on the island Mamori and Mirei** returned from an excursion to find their little hamlet ransacked and empty, no other people around.

“What happened here?” Mamori gasped.

“Don’t move!”

The two were suddenly held up by guards from the Castle.

“It’s the high threat, wound her.” The one said.

“That’s a bad idea.” Mirei rushed them.

Elsewhere strike forces attempted to engage other notable outsiders, Meifeng avoided hers and Lady-Lady had no qualms with using force to get rid of their issues.

Still there was one person on the inside of it all very angry about the recent events, Kasumi.

“Charlotte!” she threw the doors open and glared at the woman.

She walked forward with a purpose and slammed her hands on the desk “What are you doing?!”

“Scary~” Charlotte giggled “I’m just collecting everyone to test them again.”

“We test everyone when they arrive, there’s no need for this.” Kasumi glared “I don’t know what you did to get that power or that body, but it’s gone way over your head!”

“I’m am the Gouverneur, I decided what is and isn’t needed.” Charlotte smirked dragging her fingernails over her cleavage “You just keep providing security.”

“Tsk.” Kasumi hissed, she wanted to fight Charlotte herself but she knew she’d be crushed “Understood.”

The glasses wearing woman walked out, her ability to keep calm wearing thin, this all started when that Momoka girl showed up, so she’d go to the source.

“This is your doing.” She confronted the girl “Why are you rounding everyone up? Well, answer me!”

“Nah.” Momoka, who was laying on her back reading a magazine, barely looked at her.

“Then I’ll figure it out myself.” Kasumi started to walk towards the back room Momoka was outside of.

“HMPH!” Momoka spun around and stopped in front of Kasumi “What if I said no.”

“I would use force.” Kasumi told her.

“Stop.” Ange walked in “Lady Charlotte has approved these tests, you would disobey her?”

“No, but if the Gouverneur is doing something wrong it’s my job to correct it.”  Kasumi explained.

“You’re so uptight.” Momoka glared.

“I’m going in.” Kasumi said.

“Hibiki Kenjo.” Ange suddenly spoke up.

Kasumi stopped in her tracks.

“That’s right.” Momoka smirked walking up to Kazumi “Sounds like some guests just arrived, why don’t you take care of them, who knows what might happen if you don’t.”

“TSK.” Kasumi gritted her teeth.

“I’ll even do you a favor.” Kasumi felt Momoka kissing her neck “I’ll give you some of my power to help.”

“HAA!” Kasumi moaned as Momoka bent her over and slid into her from behind.

“Wow you’re tight!” Momoka laughed as she thrusted “You mustn’t fuck much, no wonder you’re so bitchy!”

“MMM!” Kasumi groaned as Momoka violated her.

Momoka’s long rod slid in and out as fast as she could pump, her skinny body sweating a bit as she drew closer and closer to releasing her power.

“I hope you can handle this.” Momoka smirked “Here it comes!”

Kasumi felt Momoka climax and then a rush of power entered her.

“AAAHHH!” She screamed.

Suddenly Kasumi’s hair grew long, into a style she hadn’t had in months, her top felt tight as her breasts were suddenly growing and her pantyhose ripped from her thickening thighs and ass.

“What?!” she cupped her breasts which were now as big as Akira “My…body?”

“Much better.” Momoka slapped Kasumi’s now huge rump “Now get out there and take care of business, don’t make me regret giving you that extra power.”

Kasumi sighed and put on a new more fitting jacket “Yes…”

* * *

 

**Outside**

Mamori and Mirei had arrived and managed to rescue Akira who had been displayed outside, but now more forces were being mobilized against them, as a precaution Mirei sent Mamori back to take Akira away while she pushed forward towards the sounds of someone approaching.

“Hmm?” Mirei looked up and saw the much curvier Kasumi walking her way “Miss…Kasumi?”

“I…am going to arrest you.” Kasumi suddenly kicked her powerful legs and shot forward to start attacking Mirei.

“TSK!” Mirei hissed at the powerful blows Kasumi was able to deliver, even she could tell that Kasumi had been enhanced in an all too familiar way.

“HRAA!” Kasumi kicked Mirei hard, even she was surprised by the amount of force she was able to deliver with just a simple kick.

“Why are you doing this?” Mirei asked “You’re body, who gave you this?”

“I’m Kommandeur, it’s my job.” Kasumi flipped free “I’ll use any power to make sure I stop you.”

One would that that her recent boost would make Kasumi heavier and more uncoordinated as she struggled to get used to her new center of gravity and larger breasts but she was still as swift and slippery as ever, allowing her to take Mirei to the ground. Enhancement not only boosts one’s sexual appearance but their physical abilities as well, most can only do it to themselves but Momoka and impart her power onto others.

“I…have to use it.” Mirei growled “HRAA!”

Power coursed through Mirei, her top burst open as her breast grew and the familiar black and green metallic growths covered her arms,  legs and cheeks.

“HYAA!” Kasumi jumped and went to kick Mirei only to get blocked “What?”

“I can’t hesitate.” Mirei looked at her with green eyes.

The two once more engaged in close combat, kicking and punching each other roughly. Charlotte watched on from her office but feeling that Kasumi wasn’t giving it her all encouraged Ange to give her some motivation and near the same time Mamori returned to Mirei only to be confused by Kasumi and Mirei’s appearance.

“Kommandeur!” Ange yelled from a tall spire, with her was a smaller girl with brown hair tied up like her prisoner “Lady Charlotte is not pleased, make sure you do your best.”

“Leave Hibiki out of this!” Kasumi yelled “I’m doing what you asked!”

“So that’s why you’re fighting.” Mirei looked back.

“Silence!” Kasumi swung her thick leg.

Mamori was scared, she knew Mirei couldn’t keep that form up for long and Kasumi shouldn’t be fighting them like this, she knew she had to do something so she snuck behind Ange.

At the same time Mirei finally hit her limit and crashed, leaving her open to Kasumi’s axe kick.

“I’m sorry, but I must protect Hibiki!” she lifted her leg high.

“HMPH!” Mamori pushed Ange off the ledge suddenly.

“WAH!” the girl gasped.

“Miss Kasumi!” Mamori yelled falling over the rail with them.

“Huh?” Kasumi suddenly stopped and ran over.

“I won’t let you!” Ange snapped her whip and grabbed Mamori’s leg so now only Hibiki was falling.

“HA!”  Kasumi suddenly jumped up and grabbed the girl out of the air.

“Nice!” Mamori smiled.

“Damn you!” Ange pulled Mamori up like a fish on a line.

“Mamori!” Mirei jumped and pulled her down, allowing Mamori to transform and Mirei take out Ange in one swing and then had Mamori transform into a spear to make sure no one else attacks.

“So…it’s her.” Momoka was watched it on before blasting Mirei.

“I knew…it was you.” Mirei looked up at her.

“Heh.” Momoka smiled.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I’m thinking that next chapter will be the last, a combination of episodes 11 and 12.**

**Till Next Time!**


	11. Cure

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“A3…” Mirei looked up at Momoka.

“It’s been a long time C7-chan~” Momoka snickered “I like totally thought you died, didn’t think you’d end up here though. What did you seduce a man with that body of yours? You know I am glad you’re alive though…It just means I can kill you myself! I never expected such a great get together! It must be fate, don’t you think C7?”

Momoka’s arm suddenly transformed into one covered in black and green armor, like when Mirei enhanced herself.

“What are you?” Kasumi glared.

“I’m a Solider obviously.” Momoka rolled her eyes “Now get lost.”

She raised her arm and blast Kasumi and Hibiki.

“That’s enough A3.” Mirei stood up and placed Mamori behind her.

“Mirei…” Mamori shivered.

“Oh, is that your name?” Mamori asked “No wonder I didn’t know you were here. If I had known-!”

Momoka instantly flashed in “I would have killed you at the start!”

“HMPH!” Mirei blocked but was still blasted back.

“You haven’t been using enhancement much, you’re out of practice.” Momoka smirked “Natural for a useless bitch like you. Do you know how much trouble you’ve caused me? Just die!”

“Stop it!”  Mamori yelled.

“I’m scared!” Hibiki cried.

“Shut up already!” Momoka yelled at them both while aiming at Hibiki.

“HMPH!” Momoka quickly jumped back as a motorcycle crashed down next to her, just missing crushing her.

“Just who are you?” Rain asked as J instantly transformed back to her human self and started rubbing her crotch.

“She claims to be a Soldier.” Kasumi told them.

“Really now…” Rain looked at her arm.

Around the same time a busty dark-skinned girl with platinum blonde hair jumped in next to Momoka.

“D5.” The blue haired girl glared a bit.

“They are Lady-Lady, according to the data on Hiragi Akira’s devices.” The girl fixed her glasses which had moved during her fall “They are former intelligence agents. They are also hybrids with both powers.”

“Really, not bad for Naturals.” Momoka said “How’d you end up on this backwater?”

“We simply asked.” Rain smirked as J twisted her nipples.

“Things are so much easier when you just ask nicely.” J licked Rain’s neck.

“You willingly oppose us?” D5 asked.

“Of course.” Rain moaned as J stroked her “HAA!”

Rain transformed into her blaster cannon form and allowed J to ready to fight.

“HMPH!” J blasted the two Soldiers only to have the shot blocked by Momoka’s left hand which turned into a shield “I couldn’t force them to disarm?”

“Do you think a Natural could stand up to an Enchanted like me?” Momoka laughed a bit “How cute. HYUP!”

With one hand she blasted the two, forcing Rain back to her human form.

“You really should have just minded your own business.” Momoka told them “Now back to before, ready to die Mirei-chan~”

“Wait, she could be the target.” D5 told her.

“No way it’s that reject, the one we’re looking for, the one with the Valkyrie Effect…” Momoka pointed “Is her.”

“M-me?!” Mamori backed away.

“See I got it, mission complete.” Momoka said smugly.

“The mission is to return her to base.” D5 said.

“Stop, what are you planning.” Mirei stood up on weak legs.

“This.” D5 opened her eyes and some of her hair transformed into a large metallic hand that flew out and grabbed Mamori.

“AHH!” Mamori yelled.

“Be silent.” D5 said as a needle suddenly poked Mamori’s neck and made her pass out “We’re falling back to confirm if this is really the target, got that A3?”

“Fine…” Momoka sighed as D5 grew another hair hand and pulled the trio up to the taller spires.

“Get back here!” Mirei yelled.

“You got lucky~” Momoka smirked “You’re gonna make me jealous with how much you care about this girl.”

“Give her back!” Mirei yelled as the two drifted away with Mamori.

“You really care, not like how you abandoned me.” Momoka aimed “Now I’m really pissed off.”

She shot off one last powerful blast that rocked the outer entrance area, engulfing it in an explosion that rocked the whole castle.

“Man I really wanted to hurt her slowly.” Momoka pouted as they landed on the roof.

“What are you doing to that girl?” Charlotte walked out “I demand-“

Momoka slapped her tits and made her moan “If you want off this island you’ll shut up and listen to me got it bitch?”

“What are you-?”

“Yes would have been enough.” Momoka kept walking.

* * *

 

 **Down below** the others had avoided incineration with a static shield provided at the last second by Released Meifeng.

“I made it right in time.” She smirked a bit “Though you girls still look just awful.”

“Ha.” She fell down and instantly transformed into her smaller self “That took…all my money from the last two weeks!”

“I guess we’ll have to pay you back.” J sighed.

“I do wish Big Meifeng had stuck around a bit more.” Rain pouted playfully to lighten the mood.

“HNGH!” Mirei just walked passed them al.

“Where are you going?” Meifeng asked.

“I have to go get…Mamori.” She hissed.

“Not like that you can’t.” J said “You’ll just be killed.”

“I…ugh.” Mirei fell over.

* * *

 

 **Back inside** Momoka and her two allies D5 and the much shorter and thicker to the point of basically chubby E9.

“Her reaction is over 70%.” E9 awed looking at the screen.

“With these values from a natural there is no doubt.” D5 said “Mamori Tokonome is the one we’re looking for.

“See told ya.” Momoka smirked walking around the unconscious Mamori “Hmm.”

She poked a few buttons and sent a pulse of energy into Mamori, the girl gasping and moaning.

“The numbers are going up! 85, 90, still more!” E9 gasped.

“Hahaha.” Momoka laughed a bit as she saw Mamori’s breasts briefly grow before shrinking back “She’s the real deal, I finally found her! Hey do you know what happens if an Armed Virus if the value reaches 100%?”

“Umm…” E9 just shrugged.

“In theory is causes uneven distribution and changes the nature of it.” D5 said “Potentially reversing it.”

“Exactly.” Momoka licked her lips “There’s no way I’d give some treasure like this to an organization like that.”

She licked Mamori’s cheek “This girl…is all mine.”

* * *

 

 **There was a clam for a while** , though eventually Mamori awoke in a bed, confused…and alone.

“Mirei?”

“Sorry guess again.” Momoka smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You’re-.” Mamori tried to sit up only to be pushed down.

“Momoka Sagara, I used to be Mirei-chan’s partner. I lost everything because of her. Because of her they used me for all sorts of experiments, toying with my body, though I did get some fun powers like my Enhancement of other people out of it I got turned into a monster, a freak all because of Mirei. Ever since then my life has had nothing but things taken away…so now.”

She ripped Mamori’s clothes off and grabbed her breasts, the girl screaming.

“I think I’ll take something from her now!” Momoka grinded her crotch on Mamori’s leg “You’re going to give me your power and make me unstoppable! Don’t worry it’s not going to hurt, it’ll feel great!”

“HHHM!” Mamori gasped as she was forcefully kissed, Momoka making her spread her legs so she could insert into her.

“So good.” Momoka drooled as she entered Mamori.

Mamori was worried, she know she couldn’t let herself give in, if she transformed it would be bad, but…it also felt so good, her body was hot all over as Momoka thrusted into her.

“Don’t resist, try all you want your body enjoys me.” Momoka smirked rubbing her breasts against Mamori’s “I will break you.”

She flicked her tongue over Mamori’s tits, making her moan even more.

“HMM!” Mamori moaned as Momoka gave her one more powerful thrust “NOO!”

“Hahaha!” Momoka laughed “Here it comes!”

* * *

 

 **Elsewhere people were preparing for the final confrontation** Mirei had been reassured by her allies, some of them even empowered by here, Charlotte had been promised her freedom for cooperation with D5 and E9, all the pieces were finally in their places and the metaphorical powder keg exploded when Mirei, with the Arms of both J and Rain, burst through the main gate.

“HHMM!” she was immediately confronted with moans.

“You’re so big Charlotte.” E9 moaned as the current leader of this castle made out with her, squeezing her big tits.

“You’re big in plenty of places as well.” Charlotte rubbed the girls chubby belly as she railed her from behind.

She looked up at Mirei “If you ignore my orders you’ll need to be taught a lesson.”

Mirei tried to blast her before E9 could transform but she was just a second off, the girl morphing into a large plant like Soldier arm, Charlotte wrapped up in the center petals like some kind of dryad.

“These Soldier Arms.” Charlotte hummed as her massive bust was cupped by metallic leaves as a sort of bra “Their power…Is incredible! Now pay for your insolence!”

Charlotte bombarded them with a shower of light beams, Mirei forced to zoom around them.

“With this power I’ll be free!” Charlotte moaned blasting Mirei again, the girl dodging and ramping up with J’s bike form.

“What?!” Charlotte growled.

“It’s time J~” Rain hummed.

“Of course, let’s go!”

**“Final Mode!”**

The bike grew wings of flame and the whole body grew larger and flew like a small airplane.

“How?” Mirei asked.

“We told you.” Rain hummed from behind “Tonight is a big show.”

“Just Die!” Charlotte blasted them again.

Mirei did a flip and arched right into the base of E9’s weapon body.

“Not like this!” Charlotte yelled as the whole snake like plant exploded.

Mirei was ejected from her seat on the ship as Lady-Lady returned to human form, their bodies exhausted.

“It’s up to you from here.” Rain explained.

Mirei nodded and headed inside the church like spire, it was silent but she knew something was waiting.

“I’m impressed you made it so far Mirei-chan.” A shockingly mature voice spoke to her.

Up on the baster was Momoka, although she looked different and clearly empowered by Mamori’s energy, her breasts had ballooned up to Akira’s size, her hair was longer and out of it’s twintails as her whole aura was much more mature and womanly, in her arms was Mamori, the girl looking hazy and blank as she kissed Momoka’s neck.

“Her power is amazing.” Momoka moaned a bit.

“A3!”

“Momoka…Momoka Sagara.” She said letting Mamori ride her cock and transform into a dark sword “I think I’ll use what you value the most to take everything from you, especially your life.”

“What have you done?” Mirei growled.

“Mamori is my partner now.” Momoka rubbed her large breasts “Isn’t it amazing, I always knew I’d look good with bigger tits but this rocks!”

“What are you after A3?” Mirei growled.

“Are you fucking deaf?!” Momoka squeezed a trigger and charged up a shot on the swords tip “I’m going to take everything from you!”

The blast crumbled the upper spire into mostly rubble, the structure held but was more of a demo site then a chapel now.

“I’m not done yet!” Momoka sent waves of energy at Mirei, the girl forced to dodge “Dance you slut! DANCE!”

Mirei got hit and rolled back to a stop.

“Jeez, I knew I was strong but come on at least try.” Momoka pouted “If your finished then just die.”

Momoka charged up and sent a powerfully cascading wave at Mirei, the girl unable to dodge.

***WHOOSH***

Before the wave could hit a powerful wave clashed with it and dissipated it.

“WHAT?!” Momoka snarled.

“HMPH!” Kasumi lowered her thick thighs “I suppose I should thank you, even with Hibiki equipped if you hadn’t enhanced me I wouldn’t have been able to stop that.”

Kasumi had arrived, her arms and legs covered in shining silver metal, that of her partner Hibiki.

“Why?” Mirei asked.

“I have a reason to fight as well.” Kasumi told her.

* * *

 

**Flashback**

“You want to go to the castle?” Kasumi gasped a bit when Hibiki said this.

“I don’t want other people to end up like me.” The smaller girl said.

“You’d have to fight.” Kasumi told her.

“I’m sorry…” Hibiki frowned “I’ve made you fight alone for all this time, can we please…be a team again?”

“HMMM!” Kasumi kissed the girl, pulling her into her lap “Of course.”

The two started to kiss and rub each other, Hibiki exploring Kasumi’s breast.

“You look…good bigger like this.” Hibiki blushed.

“You think so?” Kasumi blushed as her freed her cock “Because…this is bigger too?”

Hibiki moaned and lowered herself down, slowly combining her energies with Kasumi’s their powers combined once again.

* * *

 

**Present**

“HMPH!” Kasumi jumped up to kick Momoka just to be blocked by her sword.

“Hey not bad, you’ve really gotten a hang of that power.” Momoka laughed “But you’re still no match for the new me!”

Momoka turned her arm into a blaster and prepared to attack “DIE!”

As she charged forward to attack another beam blast came from her side.

“What now?!” she growled.

“We’re back.” J smiled picking Rain’s cannon up again.

“I expected you to be in worse shape honestly.” Adult Meifeng landed next to Mirei “But I’m glad to see you pulling though okay.”

“Oh I’m impressed, you made so many friends.” Momoka snarled “You got to live in this little paradise while I suffered? Do you know how much that pisses me off?!”

Suddenly there were a group of students behind Momoka, all of them in a similar haze to Mamori only they weren’t moving and seemed totally unresponsive.

“What have you done to them?” Kasumi glared.

“HMPH!” Momoka held up her sword “More power!”

The entranced girls glowed.

“You should all be thankful, you’ll see the power of the Valkyrie first hand!” Momoka laughed.

The glowing girls suddenly started to disintegrate and turn into light, the particles flowing into Mamori’s sword body, Momoka moaning all the while.

“Yes…YESS!” Momoka moaned as her body filled out even more “Give me your power!”

“She…absorbed them?” J wondered.

“Don’t tell me, she took the virus from their bodies?” Mirei gasped “Their bodies too?”

“That’s right, I can use that pesky virus to make me and Mamori even stronger!” Momoka laughed as she now had breasts like J and Mamori was a much larger and cruder looking blade.

“Get away!” Mirei warned.

“Behold me power!” Momoka laughed sending out a massive shockwave at Kasumi.

The energy wave crashed down onto the rubble, forcing the others back as well, the energy swirled and engulfed the whole tower, sucking up anyone caught in it’s blast.

“That’s all?” Momoka pouted as her hips widened “Still not 100% though.”

“You’ve certainly been busy.” D5 commented.

“How do you like my new look.” Momoka laughed cupping her large breasts.

“You’re really sexy~” E9 climbed up.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Momoka smirked looking at the sword “That’s the last of anyone who’d stand up to me…I’ve won!”

As she said this a orbital targeting reticle appeared around her.

“It seems they finally caught on.” D5 commented.

“So what.”  Momoka jumped into the sky and whacked the beam back at the satellite “This is nothing to me! I’ll absorb them all, first Mermaid and then the other islands! I’ll be unstoppable!”

* * *

 

**Mirei came too in a Dreamscape like area…**

Everything was dark, her body was nude but she felt no chill….no warmth…just existence. Eventually her image cleared and she saw this world for what it was, the embodiment of Mamori’s soul in her arm.

She heard moaning and when she looked around she saw a shocking sight, everyone who’d been caught in the blast as well as those absorbed before was trapped, being violated by these bizzare tentacles that plunged in and out of all their holes, their butts, their mouths, their pussies, they even had ones that wrapped up the breasts and cock, pulling and stroking them.

“The virus is being absorbed like this?” Mirei gasped.

There was a wriggling sound until suddenly she was wrapped too, red tendrils slapping her breasts and tugging her cock and plugging her holes, she was helpless, stuck moaning as she life was being drained from her body.

**_“With Mamo’s arm I’ll be unstoppable!”_ **

Mirei heard Momoka’s voice, and it seemed to snap her back to life.

“No…it won’t!”

Somehow Mirei had the strenght to break free, she floated back into the darkness and found Mamori, like the others she was tied up but not in tentacles but chains.

With her heart filled with determination Mirei severed those chains and freed the captive girl.

“Mirei…” Mamori hugged her.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Mirei smiled.

“How?” Mamori asked.

“Together.” Mirei laid her down.

“HAA!” Mamori moaned as Mirei slid into her, slowly rolling her hips and pleasuring the smaller girl.

This time it wasn’t frantic and rushed like when they usually look to fight, this time it was slow and deliberate, each kissing and moving together in a way that maximized their overall pleasure, one that built up an uncontainable energy.

* * *

 

**Outside Momoka was still gloating, her sword glowing bright.**

“What the hell?” she growled as the sword moved out of her grip on it’s own, landing in the ground.

There was a bright flash of light and suddenly all the absorbed people were shot back out.

“You…fucking bitch!” Momoka snapped.

There was a second flash of light and this time Mirei appeared, now her body was the one empowered by Mamori, her breasts were now larger than J’s, her hips wide and crotch full as she stared Momoka down, her hair turned pink and body wrapped in shining armor of a white night.

“So that’s…a 100% match.” Rain gasped.

“Valkyrie Drive.” Momoka growled “Damn you, you piece of shit!”

“Use me.” D5 grabbed Momoka’s hand.

The two glowed and Momoka was covered in black and green armor.

“HRRAA!” Momoka ran forward and clashed with Mirei.

“Just stop A3.” Mirei told her.

“SHUT UP!” Momoka yelled as energy swirled around the two, the tower crumbling around them “Give it back, that Arm is mine!”

“I can’t.” Mirei told her.

“RAAH E9 get over  here you fatass!” Momoka snapped.

“Y-Yes.” The chubby girl combined her powers with Momoka and D5.

The three combined into a massive mech like woman, a giant that towered over Mirei, even with her ultra-powerful form Mirei was still unable to dent the creature as she had to dodge it’s barrage of attacks.

“Hahaha!” Momoka laughed grabbing Mirei in her giant hand “I’ll crush you!”

“HMPH!”

“WAH!” Momoka was suddenly knocked over by a dropkick when the giant Nimi hit her from behind.

With their foe temporarily vulnerable a barrage was launched by those who could fight, this left Mirei with an opening for the final blow, a flaming sword right through the heart of the mechanical beast.

She landed in a crater below, most of the girls had been freed from Momoka by this point and the fighter was on her last legs, enhanced body or not her back was against the wall.

“You…little.” Momoka tried to drag herself forward only to be held by Mirei.

“Save everyone…” that’s all Mamori asked for

“I’m sorry…Momoka.” Mirei kissed the girl.

Like a vampire Mirei drained the virus out of Momoka with a kiss, at this point anyone on the island was suddenly cured as if by magic and then a bright light rose into the sky, curing the world.

* * *

 

**Later**

“WHAA!” Mamori gasped looking in the mirror “T-That’s me?!”

Curing and absorbing all of that Virus power had certainly had an effect on Mamori, she no longer looked like a petite high schooler, now she had the appearance of a curvy model in her twenties. Her breasts had grown to a size between J and Akira, her hips were wide and she had an almost perfect hourglass figure, not to mention longer hair and a more mature face.

“I think you look…nice.” Mirei blushed a bit, her own breasts had grown but not by that much.

“You think so?” Mamori looked down at Mirei.

That’s right she looked down, Mamori was taller too, she now had a good few inches on Mirei in height.

“Yes.” Mirei leaned up and kissed her.

With everyone cured there was no more reason for Mermaid Island, everyone was free to go. Some were sad to leave but some happy to be free.

“This will still take some getting used too.” Kasumi looked at her deep chevage.

Kasumi was still looking enhanced, even Momoka couldn’t take that away after it was given, so she’d just have to live with her new curvier look.

With nothing left on the island Mamori and Mirei were going on a journey together to make sure the Armed Virus truly was wiped out, they had some tag alongs in Meifeng and Lady-Lady but the welcomed the company.

The worst was behind them and happy days lied ahead.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**That’s it for this story, feel free to suggest series you’d like to see my Futa spin on. I’m thinking Seven Mortal Sins next but I’m not 100%**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
